


Euphoria In The Blankets

by ddyhsk



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, from the top of my head, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddyhsk/pseuds/ddyhsk
Summary: feeling a soft breath against my shoulder, a hand glides over my arm gently.





	Euphoria In The Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> prompt; can you write about jjong waking up hard in the middle of the night, he couldn’t wait till morning so he wakes you up with soft kisses… and the rest is up to you :))) i loveee your writing btw

Waking up to a hard yet gentle nudge, a hand glides over my shoulder and arm. Soft yet chapped lips brazenly mouth along my nape, then my jawline. He wraps his arm around me in a reverse embrace; my back to his chest and his thigh behind mine. In this night I already feel awakened, his hardness against my ass. The arm that settles around my waist tightens, as if he doesn’t want to let go. I almost want to question what he’s doing yet this moment feels as if he want to act upon his actions. I let him in, delirious, i know he wants more. I pick up my leg and turn my head at the same time to lock him in for a soft kiss, tongues glistening as i meet him for more than one. With my thigh over his hip, he takes his hand which was wrapped around my waist and lifts my thigh up higher. Taking me sideways he grinds slowly yet surely, I know he wants to love me completely. I don’t even know what it is. It could be past midnight. He pushes his face into the side of my neck, panties pulled to the side by his fingers. Turning around halfheartedly he makes eye contact with mine, pushing inside by one. Deep strokes yet I sense his cautiousness; my heart pounds fast. How did it end up this way, to this point? I take my arm and grab onto the very arm that trails to the fingers that are delved inside me and hold on. I can almost hear the wet sounds emitting from that place so hidden in our blankets. Closing my eyes to enjoy and savor, hearing his light panting near my ear, an occasional lick to the lobe. I only want more. Taking his fingers out I’m met with a different set of feeling, something that makes me both anxious and content at the same time. With a slight rustle behind me, which I know that it’s his boxers are being pulled down, he’s then already pushing inside. Groaning softly he presses deep kisses into between my shoulder and neck. The hand holding up the underside of my thigh once again tightens and I let out a low gasp. Opening my eyes once again I clutch at the blankets next to me as he starts at a fast pace. I can always tell when he’s desperate; nails starting to dig into my thigh and moans starting up almost loudly in the quiet room. A moan catches in my throat as he gives full poundings now, full kisses on my neck. Turning my head over we look at each other once again; a deep blush over his cheeks, glassy eyes, glistening lips from the constant kisses he liters all over my neck and shoulder. I bring him into another which has become sloppy, deep, and of meaning. He moans into my mouth again and makes one thrust, which then makes me whine out loud. His thighs tremble from exertion as he pumps slowly inside me, his release sloshing around with mine. He nuzzles into my neck and giggles while I grin wholeheartedly. Resting my leg down once again, he wraps his arm around me and holds me tight; sleep resting strongly again at my eyelids. I hear the crickets outside, the windows’ curtains blowing softly due to the wind, and then nothing but the breath becoming slowly next to my ear.


End file.
